ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Attohwa Chasm/Mountain Guide by Grimrising
The Guide to the Top! At no time should you drop down without being told to do so. There is one route and one route only. *Make your way to (K-9) of Attohwa Chasm; the easternmost side of the mountain. *You'll come to a point where there will be a ramp on either side of you, if you are facing the mountain. Go left heading south. *After a few steps, you'll reach a fork. Go right heading up and north. *After a few steps, you'll reach another fork. Go left heading up and south. *After a few steps, you'll reach another fork. Go right heading up and north. *After a few steps, you'll reach another fork. Continue straight and north. *You will soon reach a spout. Wait for it to go down and continue north. *Walking north, pass over a bone bridge and continue heading northwards. *You will reach another spout. However, this spout will not go down. Very slowly and carefully drop off the side to the east. *After a few steps, you'll reach a small cliff. Drop down, still heading north. *At the top of the ramp you're on, you'll reach a fork. Continue heading north. *You will reach another spout that will not go down. Slowly and carefully drop off the side to the east. *Continue heading north as it wraps around the mountain. *You'll soon reach a large bone structure heading north and upwards. The platform leading to it is rather difficult to get on. *At the top of the bone structure, you'll reach a fork. Continue heading north and west, taking the right forks. *You will soon see another small cliff. Make your way as far west as possible and carefully drop down. It may be helpful to walk up the mountain a bit before dropping. *With a rock to your back; not front, continue heading west. *You'll soon reach another spout. Wait for this to go down and continue west. *You'll reach another small cliff. Slowly and carefully drop down at the very edge. *With a rock to your back; not front, continue heading west over a windy path. *After passing over another bone structure, you'll come to another spout that will not go down. *Slowly fall down to west to the platform below. *Very carefully, continue south, winding around the bottom of the mountain. Be very careful not to fall to the ground. *You will come to another small bone structure with a fork; the right continuing south and the left going upwards and north. Go left. *After a few steps going up and north, you'll come to another fork. Go right. *Follow this path for a few steps and you'll come to another fork. Go left and upwards again. *At the top of this side, you'll hit another fork; a spout to your left and another path to your right. Go left toward the spout and wait for it to go down. *Continue north, passing over two large bone structures. *Ignore all forks and stay to the right at all times until told to change. *There is a fork that leads you to the right, but will drop you back onto the same path, but be careful, you don't want to fall!* *You will soon reach another bone structure that will come to an end. Slow fall off the end of the bone structure to the platform below. *With a rock behind you, follow this path for a few steps. *You'll then reach a spout. Wait for it to go down and continue along the path. *Follow this path and stay to the right until you are to the top of the mountain. Source Category:Guides